Nightmarish Intentions
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: Mysterious nightmares hound Ash and Dawn. What is the cause of these nightmares? And...why Ash and Dawn? PearlShipping-AADL. *CURRENTLY DEAD*
1. Chapter 1

Running through a forest.

Fear.

All I feel is fear, squeezing my heart with an iron grip.

"C'mon, Dawn, we've gotta run!"Ash is looking back at me, his eyes worried and fearful.

I've tripped, and fallen. He drags me upland we set off again at a frantic pace.

He's gripping my hand tightly, trying to drag me forward.

Pikachu and Piplup aren't here.

Brock's missing as well.

A tidal wave of darkness looms above us threateningly. It crashes down on us and sweeps us away.

Ash lets go of my hand.

I hear him scream my name.

I am claimed by the darkness.

I wake up, sitting upright. I'm covered in cold sweat.

I need light. And water.

I grope around in my tent and find a torch. I flick it on, waking up Piplup. He jumps into my lap and begins to lecture me.

"No need to worry, Piplup! Go back to sleep. I'll be back in five minutes." I tell him. He nods happily and does as I asked him to, and begins to snore.

I smile to myself at his silly sounding snores, pick the torch back up, unzip the tent's door and crawl out. Brock's rucksack is lying near his tent. I walk over and rummage in the bag, searching for one of the many bottles of water that the ever-resourceful Brock always keeps in his bag. As I search, I hear Brock mumbling in his sleep.

"No...Joy...Jenny...don't fight! There's enough of me to go around..."

I giggle silently to myself at Brock's sleep-mumblings. Him and his one-track mind!

I finally locate a much-needed bottle of water and gulp down half of it in thirty seconds.

Refreshed,I begin to head toward Ash's tent.

I stop. I'm intending to tell him about the nightmare,but...

Does he really need to know?

No. He doesn't. Both he and Brock know I've been having nightmares. This would just worry them more.

I sigh, and head back to my tent. Piplup has managed to move himself over to my spot. I push him away. He grumbles unhappily in his sleep.

I curl up, hoping that the nightmares will go way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' note: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the delay; loads of things came up to me in one big heap. And I started watching Bleach.**

**So, this chapter is basically the last chapter from Ash's point of view .It's a little longer, and a little better (I hope!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The authoress, with great sadness, admits that she does not own Pokémon. Woe is me.**

I am standing in a barren wasteland.

I am covered in bruises, sweat, and blood.

I look around. I can see small heaps dotted about the battlefield.

I walk over to one and inspect it.

Whaa...?

It's...P...Professor Oak!

He's...

He's dead.

Struggling to hold back tears, I look around reluctantly, dreading what I may see.

_Mom..._

Gary.

Misty.

Ritchie.

Tracey.

May.

Max.

Paul.

Barry.

Every single one of my Pokémon...

Each sight is like a knife being driven into me.

One Pokémon is missing!

I hope P-I mean, he's not dead...

My hopes are dashed as I see 4 heaps at the bottom of the battlefield.

One huge mounds lies behind them.

I run, stumbling, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

The big mound seems to be a huge bird.

I've seen it before!

Aha!

It's Ho-Oh.

But...

He's dead.

**NO!**

_It can't be..._

It's Brock.

His eyes are open for once.

_Pikachu..._

Piplup.

He's clutching onto the other heap.

The other heap is...

Dawn.

Blue hair askew.

Clothes torn, tattered and bloodstained.

He face bruised.

Stab wounds slashing through her pale body.

Her Ribbon Case is open beside her, and the ribbons spill out of it. They are broken, the metal rusted, the fabric ripped.

I fall to my knees.

The tears are flowing thick and fast as they splash down on the ground.

_This is my fault. I should have protected them..._

I black out.

I wake up suddenly, scaring Pikachu. As payback, he uses Thunderbolt. On me. Ow.

"Hey! Buddy! That was uncalled for!" I scold him, once I've recovered from the _shock_ ('scuse the pun.)

"Pikaaaaa..."he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

I attempt to stay angry with him, but I'm a sucker when it comes to my Pokémon.

"It's fine. go back to bed. Just don't do it again!" He 'pika's in response, and is asleep within a few seconds.

Normally, I'd be the same, but recently, I've had trouble sleeping. What with nightmares and thoughts of someone else, I've been hard pressed to catch a wink.

I grope around in the darkness for my hat. I find it, and jam it onto my head.

I feel much better with my hat on, weirdly enough!

I hear something outside my tent. There's a hole in my tent, just about eye level, so I use it to see what's going on outside.

I see Dawn rummaging through Brock's bag. She emerges with a bottle of water and downs half of it in half a minute.

_She looks really pretty in the moonlight._

**WHAT?**

**WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME OUT OF?**

Crap crap crap, she's heading over here right now!

Thank Arceus, she stops, with a thoughtful look on her face.

_Still, you have to admit it. She looks beautiful._

**NO! BAD ASH! NO THINKING LIKE THAT!**

'Dawn is just a friend, nothing more, 'I tell myself.

Why do I feel a little sad when I say that?

I get back into my sleeping bag, and, without success, try to get back to sleep, with thoughts of Dawn whirling around in my head.

**Please review! When I've got 10 reviews, I'll update. Okay?**

**~~~LyraZeldaCyndaquil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the deal;5 more reviews(giving me a total of 15 reviews)and I'll update. Criticism is gladly accepted; and praise makes my already overlarge ego get bigger.**

**The story is from Dawn's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon. Sorry.**

_Chapter 3_

Ah, a city!

Beds!

Showers!

And...

FOOD!

Arceus, I sound like Ash!

I really am starving, though, and my stomach rumbles at the exact same time as Ash's. We both blush a little, Ash rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought ladies stomachs weren't supposed to rumble, "He teases me.

"Shut it."I tell him, and he laughs in response.

Brock chuckles at us. "Don't worry. You won't be hungry for long. We'll find a place to eat once we've given the Pokémon to nurse Joy and found a place to stay. Does that sound okay?"

We nod happily in response.

"Race ya to the Pokémon Centre, Dawn!" Ash challenges me.

"Oh, you're on!"I tell him, and we begin to run down the hill to the Pokémon Centre.

After we hand the Pokémon over to Nurse Joy (with Brock doing his ladykiller act, and getting dragged off by Croagunk in the process) and find a room in the adjacent Trainer's Hostel, Ash, Brock and I are sitting in a café. We've just finished eating a delicious meal, and we were chugging down the last of our drinks.

"So, where to next?" I ask Brock, once I have finished my banana smoothie.

He takes a last gulp of his coffee. "Well, there's a shopping complex near-"he begins, but Ash interrupts him.

"Look Brock, they have cupcakes! Please, can I get one?"Ash pulls out the old puppy dog eyes trick.

"Oh, alright! Here ya go."Brock grumbles, as he pulls out his wallet and unwillingly drops a few coins into Ash's outstretched hand.

"Scrooge," I giggle at Brock. "Oh, and get me one as well, will ya?"I direct this at Ash.

"Sure thing," he grins at me. He pockets the change and ambles off in the general direction of the cupcakes.

"So, as I was saying..." Brock continues, but stops. "Dawn? Are you even _listening_? Hello?" He waves a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry, Brock!" I apologise. I was a bit distracted by Ash's grin. I mentally curse at myself. How the hell had one grin affected me _that _much? As Paul would say,_ pathetic._ "Carry on," I tell him.

"Well, there's a shopping complex nearby, and I need to go stock up on supplies. Also, you and Ash's clothes are getting a little worn, so you two can go clothes shopping." Brock explains.

Good!" I smile. "Just as well, I need new Seals, and maybe I might make some Poffins...I'm running low on them, thanks to Mamoswine." I love shopping. It's a girl thing, I suppose!

"Suits everyone, then," Brock nods.

"Here, Dawn!" Ash returns, and he plops a dainty little cupcake in front of me. It's an airy looking vanilla sponge, covered in soft pink icing with tiny edible red lovehearts sprinkled on it for decoration.

Ash apparently has only just noticed the hearts, and is staring at the cupcake in horror...uh..." He rubs the back of his neck, looking mortified, his cheek as red as Pokéballs.

"No need to worry!"I tell him."It looks delicious." I bite into the cupcake, savouring the sweetness. "Actually, scratch that. It _is _delicious! Thanks!" Ash, nods, and digs into his own cupcake. It has bright blue icing, and little sunshiney yellow stars decorate it.

I turn to Brock."So, when're we going shopping?"I ask him. Before he can respond, however I hear a loud coughing noise from Ash. I spin around.

He was choking! Brock was thumping him on the back. Apparently, he'd just taken an overlarge bite of his cupcake when I'd broached the subject of shopping, and it hadn't gone down too well.

Once he had swallowed his cupcake, Ash looks up at me, his eyes full of apprehension.

"We're going _shopping?_" he asks me, his voice full of terror.

"Yes!" I grin, slightly evilly. "And you're coming with _me_!We're going to have so much _fun_!"I squeal, and I clap my hands in delight.

Ash gulps.


End file.
